Night Sky
by emerald.swan
Summary: One can come across interesting people while patrolling at night. The night sky might just change what Scorpius and Rose think of each other. Scorose One-shot! R


**Here is another Scorpius/Rose one-shot. I have grown really fond of this ship! It is my second favorite one when it comes to Harry Potter. (Dramione being the first of course!) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

The big door of the Great Hall creaked slightly when Scorpious pushed it further open. The hall looked even bigger without people in it. Watching it empty allowed one to appreciate its size. The thing that caught Scorpius attention at once was far higher though. The enchanted ceiling stood in all its glory mirroring the clear night sky outside, not even a cloud in sight. The stars looked way brighter without the light that would be shed during dinner and the sight was mind blowing.

Releasing the breath he was holding, Scorpius forced his eyes to leave the beauty of the ceiling. The reason that made him come in in the first place was the open door that he had encountered while patrolling. Letting his eyes roam over the Hall, he made out a small figure sitting at the far end of the Gryffindor table. Whoever it was appeared to be completely oblivious that someone had entered the Great Hall. The girl, like Scorpius presumed from the body type, had her back turned to him and her head was raised, looking upwards.

Scorpius moved forwards cautiously, taking a step at a time, not wanting to scare the girl gazing at the stars. That was silly and he knew it, since he would have to dock some points from her house due to her being up and roaming around the castle past curfew, but he just couldn't interrupt someone's peace so easily. He knew what it was like to need some alone time.

Getting closer, he noticed something that made him stop dead at his tracks. The long hair cascading down the girls back in curls as she was looking up were an unmistakable red color. Only one girl had such long, distinctive hair in the entire school and Scorpius would recognize them everywhere. _Rose Weasley_. Screw alone time, this was not an everyday opportunity.

His body stiffened and he closed the remaining distance confidently, finally standing right next to where she was sitting on top of the table. Rose must have heard him at that point because she lowered her head and sat up straight, her eyes alert. Focusing on the blond boy with the signature smirk on his lips, she groaned and turned her body to face him, still not getting off the table.

"What do you want Malfoy? And what are you doing here anyway?" she asked, her frustration evident in her voice.

"I was patrolling and entered the Great Hall, wanting to see who was out of bed and here at this time at night. The question is why you are here, Weasley." Oh, the things Rose would do to wipe that superior expression of off his face.

"That is none of you business!" Scorpius simply rolled his eyes at her words.

"I happen to be a prefect and you are a student out of bed past curfew. Don't you thing that breaking the school rules is something that should concern me?" he asked smugly.

"I am a prefect as well!" replied Rose,

"Are you on patrol?"

"No" replied Rose, lowering her head slightly. Her voice came out like a whisper. The look in his eyes was victorious and Rose just couldn't take that. Those grey orbs would always mock her, though she was never able to tear her eyes away. "Don't look so smug Malfoy; it is not like you have never broken any rules. I have been told that you are doing it all the time!"

"It is flattering to know that you go around asking about me." Scorpius said, smirking playfully, but before Rose had the time to decide whether to hex him or not, he went on. "But there is a difference. I am smart enough to avoid getting caught."

"Do you really want to talk about who is the most intelligent, Malfoy? Because frankly I can't see how that would be of benefit to you. Now please, sod off!" said Rose turning back around, blocking her face from his view. If only she could also block her ears from his voice!

"Actually, I don't think I will. I suggest you move over a bit, unless you want me on top of you. On second though, you would probably like that." Rose turned to see Scorpius wiggle his eyebrows and she suppressed a giggle from escaping her lips. The fact that they were not the best of friends never stopped him from being a flirt with her like he was with all the other girls in Hogwarts. Rolling her eyes, she stayed in place but soon realized that Scorpius was serious when he made to climb up to where she was sitting.

Glaring at him, Rose scooted over to make room for the blond. As soon as he was settled she resumed looking up at the enchanted ceiling, ignoring him completely. Rose was surprised to find out that Scorpius was not as much of an annoyance as she had expected him to be. Everything was fine for as long as he kept quite and looked up himself. But of course all good things eventually come to an end.

"Weasley..." Scorpius started of.

"Don't talk to me!" Rose cut him of short. Scorpius rolled his eyes at her.

"You are being such a baby!"

"You are the one who decided to sit next to me, without an invitation at that! If my childlike manners annoy you then I would be more that delighted to see you exit the room."

"Not going to happen." Commented Scorpius, smirking. He loved getting her all riled up.

"Is your life goal to annoy me whenever you get the chance?" Rose asked, glaring at him.

"Something like that." Rose frowned.

"Why?"

"You are fun when you are annoyed." Scorpius replied simply, a slight smile tugging on his lips.

"In that case, I am glad I get to amuse you!" said Rose, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Scorpius chuckled and there was silence after that, until he just had to break it.

"So, why are you here?" he asked casually.

"Like I said before, it is none…"

"Just answer the damn question, Weasley!"

"I think it is pretty obvious. I like gazing at the stars." Rose replied simply, not looking his way.

"Why not do it outside?" asked Scorpius cocking his head to the side.

"I would get in more trouble if I got caught outside than inside the school. Besides, I noticed that the Great Hall at night is a great place to be, especially when the sky is so clear. One can even make out the constellations." Said Rose and the twinkle in her blue eyes when she said the words 'stars' and 'constellations' made Scorpius curious to learn more.

"Why are you so fascinated by the stars?" he asked, and it must have been the genuine interest in Scorpius voice that caught Rose off guard and made her answer his question.

"I am fascinated by the entire night sky, really. I guess it is the idea of patterns in the sky that amazes me so much. . The shapes one can see are based entirely on that person's point of view. It is different for each and every one of us. We can make out the known and official constellations but who can tell us that we can't see other patterns up there?" Rose's eyes sparkled while she talked and Scorpius found himself getting lost in them.

"So you like finding patterns in the sky?" The question escaped his lips without him even realizing it. Scorpius actually found what Rose had to say interesting.

"It is not just that. The night sky calms me, helps me focus. There are stories you know, about the constellations, made up by ancient people that were trying to understand how these shapes ended up in the sky. I am really fond of these stories. I suppose that I like to believe that there is something hiding behind the beautiful bright spots in the dark. Do you understand what I mean?"

"I guess I do. My family has always had an infatuation with the night sky as well. That is why many of us carry constellation names."

"I've noticed." Said Rose, eyeing Scorpius curiously, while his eyes were still trained upwards.

"I have heard a lot of stories concerning things like that in my life." continued Scorpius and turned to examine Rose's face. They were actually having a civilized conversation. No name calling or hexing of any sort.

He found her looking at him through calm eyes. Her expression was peaceful. Rose looked beautiful like that. Scorpious couldn't recall her ever having that expression when he had been around before. Maybe it was the fact that they weren't trying to hurt or humiliate each other, but Scorpius had the chance to really look at her, and she appeared to be doing the exact same thing. His thoughts were interrupted by Rose's hushed voice.

"You are nice." She said.

"Excuse me?" asked Scorpius, too surprised to sound indifferent, like he would usually make sure. Rose blushed and looked down once before locking eyes with him once again. Those stormy eyes that ,as she had recently discovered, had the ability to make her lose track of her thoughts.

"I mean, you can actually act less prat like when you try." she corrected.

" Why, I happen to be a great person to hang out with, thank you for noticing Weasley. It took you long enough." Scorpious said , smiling. His tone was teasing.

"And then he opened his mouth." Laughed Rose, rolling her eyes. Smiling at the blonde's mocking hurt expression, Rose stood up.

"I should get going. I wouldn't want to get points docked from Gryffindor nor get detention." Said Rose, looking at the door reluctantly. Scorpius stood up as well and his face got serious.

"That reminds me…"

"You won't be giving me detention, if you were to, you would have done it by now." Smirked Rose, causing Scorpius to chuckle.

"This is a one time thing Weasley and just because you are also a prefect. Don't get used to it." He said and it was Rose's turn to chuckle.

"Sure…" Rose turned to leave, when she heard Scorpius ask her.

"Which is your favorite constellation?" he was truly curious. Rose smiled slightly before answering.

"Scorpius."

Scorpius was kind of surprised, but managed to speak before she left. "Interesting."

"Indeed." Came Rose's voice from the door and Scorpius barely managed to catch sight of her bouncing curls before she was gone.

Star gazing would probably be his next favorite activity.

**There you have it. I apologize if you came across any mistakes.I really hope you liked it! Please leave a review and let me know! Do you think i should continue this? I have another Scorose fanfic in store and it will probably be a multi- chapter one, so keep an eye out for that if you liked this one.**

**REVIEW! (Pretty please...)**


End file.
